Russia x Ukraine The Purple Forest
by AimiHime
Summary: Russia is lured into the dark, mist-shrouded forest by a lovely, angelic voice.


_**There was a deep, deep forest  
**__**A forest that was always shrouded in a purple mist  
**__**A place where no person can live, yet for some reason  
**__**You could hear the voice of a young girl singing deep within it  
**__**Attracted to that voice, many wandered in  
**__**But noone ever returned  
**__**The people called the forest "The Purple Forest"  
**__**And always feared it...  
**__**One day, a traveler unknown to the parts  
**__**Wandered into the forest  
**__**Attracted by the mysterious purple mist  
**__**And sweet smell  
**_

"Deep in the forest...all of the trees, and flowers...they have such a sweet smell" The man sighed contently, standing in a small clearing within the purple mist, inhaling the scents of the forest.

The man began walking, again. Moving closer to the lovely chirping noises.

_**The traveler moved deeper into the forest...  
**_

"The birds are singing so sadly..." He sighed.

_**The traveler suddenly heard a voice, and turned around  
**__**There he saw a small girl singing under a giant tree  
**__**The traveler was cautious, at first...but was soon taken in  
**__**By the beautiful voice  
**_

"Deep in the mist-shrouded forest..."

A small, but lovely voice echoed out from behind the man, causing him to turn sharply, raising a heavy lead pipe. He saw a beautiful young girl underneath a large tree, and lowered his makeshift weapon.

"I sit alone, singing to myself...the gentle blowing of the wind is the only thing that cures my loneliness..." She smiled sadly, her blue eyes resting on the mans violet ones.

_**Then the girl called out to the traveler with her angelic voice  
**_

"Traveler...why don't you sit here, and rest with me?" She smiled, extending her small, pale hand. "I'll continue singing my song, for you..."

"Oh, lovely young girl..." The man walked closer, taking the girls hand in his. "Allow me to hear your beautiful voice, once again..."

"Let us spend time together, here in the forest..." The two said in unison.

_**The traveler was captivated by the girls voice  
**__**But as time went by, the purple mist became more dense  
**__**Enveloping the two  
**_

The man sat next to the young girl, listening intently as she continued her beautiful song. Soon enough, her angelic voice coaxed him into singing along with her.

"Ah, the beautiful voice spreads across the purple mist...and within the cold darkness, it slowly dissapears..." The two sang together, their voices ringing harmoniously throughout the forest.

_**The travelers eyelids became heavy  
**__**And before he knew it, his conscienceness was sucked  
**__**Into the darkness  
**_

"The blowing wind..." The young girl sang softly.

"The rustling leaves..." The man sang back, his head slowly falling until it rested against the girls large, but incredibly soft and comfortable chest.

He sighed happily, slowly drifting in and out of conscienceness.

_**He went into a deep, deep sleep...  
**_

The young girl smiled happily, wrapping her arm around the mans shoulders.

_**Is this a dream...?  
**__**Next thing he knew, he was being lead deep into the forest  
**__**By the little girl  
**_

The man soon found himself being led deeper and deeper into the darkness by the young girl. She turned her head, smiling happily at him. He would have pulled away from the girl, but she had her hand clasped tightly to his...and her voice was too beautiful to run away from.

_**As his vision expanded, a bright light filled his eyes  
**__**In that place, there was no darkness or mist  
**__**Just a magnificent scene  
**_

The man stood speachless, his hand still clasped with the young girls.

"The blooming flowers..." He sang softly.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" The young girl sang back.

"The beautiful lake..." He sang once again, slightly louder.

"Shining" She returned his tune, once again.

"This is a paradise deep in the forest that noone knows about..." The two sang together, their grip on each others hands starting to loosen. "With a secret lake in the mysterious forest..."

_**A lake clear as a mirror  
**__**And purple flowers spread across the land  
**_

"Why don't we always..." The young girl whispered, her hand cupping the mans face.

"Why don't we..always..." The man whispered back.

"Stay with each other in the forest?" She smiled sweetly, her face getting closer and closer to the mans.

"Stay with each other...in the...forest"

"We'll be together forever..." The young girl gently pressed her lips against the mans.

Once the man had felt the girls lips against his, everything returned to darkness.

_**Deep inside the forest  
**__**A girl sings alone  
**_

"Deep inside the forest...the days of singing continue, but I am never alone..."

The young girl sang contently to herself, her gentle blue eyes shut, her short blonde hair blowing in the gentle wind.

_**Waiting for the day you come wandering in  
**_

"We sit here and sing together...because you are by my side" The girl sighed softly.

"Deep inside the purple forest" The mans voice began to echo along with the young girls.

_**In a place where I will guide you  
**__**(In a place which you must never enter)  
**_

"The mysterious secret of the forest..." Their voices continued to echo harmoniously throughout the forest.

_**If I capture you  
**__**(If you get captured)  
**__**I'll never let you go  
**__**(You'll never escape)  
**_

"For all eternity..." The two voices sang together.

The young girl opened her eyes, slowly. Her hands grasped the fabric against her overalls, and brought it up to her face. She smiled happily, wrapping the white scarf around her neck, nuzzling her cheek into it, contently.


End file.
